


lunchbox notes

by shootsharpest



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Packing a lunch for Angus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootsharpest/pseuds/shootsharpest
Summary: Taako cooks at an odd hour. Magnus investigates. Angus gains something.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Request from anon on tumblr: I love every possible Taagnus scenario but this is an honest to god hc of mine: Taako and Magnus casually adopt Angus more and more. One day they wake up and realize "holy shit we're dads".
> 
> Enjoy!

Taako was making lunch for the kid, for the third time this week. He knew Angus tended to hole himself up in the library to research, and despite the boy's claims of being old enough to take care of himself properly, he did have a habit of forgetting to eat when he worked. Besides, while everyone else slept, Taako had way too much time to spare. So, he'd taken to crawling out of his and Magnus' bed around three in the morning after his meditation ended, padding to their shared kitchen, and packing a little box full of homemade foods to leave inconspicuously outside Angus' door.

Today he stuck with something simple--a chicken and pasta dish with carrots and broccoli, some cut-up fruit, and a little thermos of tea (two sugars, just how the kid liked it). Angus might have the vocabulary of a fifty year old historian, but he still had the palate of a ten year old boy. As an afterthought, he tucked a small package of fantasy Oreos in the box for good measure, before charming the dishes to stay at their proper temperatures.

Taako's ears twitched as he zipped the lunchbox shut, picking up the sound of footsteps heading in his direction. He floundered a bit, shoving the lunchbox into an open cabinet and slamming it shut to hide the evidence.

"Taako? Are you cooking at this hour?" Magnus had his palms pressed into his eyes as he entered the well-lit room. Taako relaxed his posture before Magnus could ask about that, too.

"Ah, you know me," he laughed easily.

"You never eat past ten," Magnus frowned. Surveying the kitchen, there wasn't a bit of leftover food in sight, which was weird because Taako always cooked like he was feeding a small army. "Did you at least save some for me?"

"Y'know, I actually ate it all. Sorry, Maggie," Taako shrugged, walking over to peck him on the lips. "You should get back to bed though, I'll make you breakfast in the morning."

Magnus stared at him thoughtfully, and said, "I know what you've been doing. Angus told me."

"Mother fu-"

"It's really sweet of you, Taako," Magnus said, smiling lopsidedly. "Can I help?"

Taako sighed. He'd been found out. "Nah, it's already packed and stuff, my man. Maybe another time." Seeing the look on Magnus' face, though, he rolled his eyes. "Fine. You can write the little dude a note or some shit. That's something parents do, isn't it?"

Now it was Magnus' turn to be surprised. "Did you... did you say 'parents?'"

 _Fuck_. Taako ran a hand through his hair. "... yeah, I guess that's kind of what we are...? I wouldn't know, but I guess we do kinda... dote on him a lot." This was definitely not a conversation Taako was planning to have, ever, about him and Magnus and Angus, but here they were, and the cat was so far out of the metaphorical bag it had made a pact with an eldritch god and opened a wholesale goods and services store.

He snapped himself out of his runaway thoughts. Magnus was grinning at him, and before he could say anything he was swooping Taako up in his arms and swinging him around the kitchen, laughing. Taako kicked around a little bit, whining to be put back on the ground, but he couldn't stop the smile that broke across his own face.

Finally, Magnus relented, and Taako helped him find a scrap of paper and a pen to scribble his note on. In blocky letters he wrote, _have a great day, Ango! Love, Magnus and Taako_. Underneath, he quickly drew a tiny stick figure drawing of all three of them, Angus in between holding their hands and smiling.

"We're going to make the best parents," Magnus said with such sincerity it made Taako's heart flutter. He leaned his head on Magnus' bare shoulder.

"Darling, I'd say we already are."

\--

When Angus cracked open his lunch that day in Lucretia's office, she saw his hands fly to cover his mouth and tears welling in his eyes.

"Angus, dear, is everything okay?" She rushed over to the shaking child, but he waved his hand and offered up the scrap of paper from inside. She took one look at it and felt a pang of joy, for Taako and Magnus, and for Angus. Handing the note back to Angus and patting his shoulder, Lucretia returned to her seat and retrieved her own sheet of paper.

 _Good morning, Brad. I need you to file a quick report regarding a few coworkers' relationship_ , she began. 

**Author's Note:**

> send me ur taagnus headcanons @tagnus on tumblr !!!


End file.
